La maldición de eros
by Puppetfanfics
Summary: Yuuri y Yurio tendrán una competencia por lo que Víctor les da un momento para escoger su vestuario entre los muchos que antes fueron suyos. Yuuri tiene su favorito, sin embargo Yurio decide hablarle de la extraña maldición que invade a todo aquel que decide ponérselo, ¿será Yuuri tan valiente como para usarlo?, ¿Qué consecuencias le traerá esta decisión?.


En las memorias de Yuuri estaban muy claras esas imágenes como ninguna otra cosa en su infancia, aun lo invadía la misma emoción a pesar de que habían pasado ya varios años, pero ¿Cómo explicarlo?, el hecho de sentir esa oscura tela entre sus dedos y ver las piedras que lo adornaban dando reflejos a contraluz, hacía que sus dudas desaparecieran.

Víctor les había permitido un momento de privacidad para que seleccionaran sus vestuarios, deseaba que lo sorprendieran el día de la competencia, pero a pesar de que Yuuri estaba emocionado por su elección, tuvo la desagradable sensación de ser observado fijamente. Giró el rostro con lentitud solo para sobresaltarse con el gesto de Yurio, el más lúgubre que le hubiese visto nunca.

—Deja ese vestuario, cerdo.

El rubio era bastante aterrador, pero solo por esta vez Yuuri no pensaba ceder, aquello era importante.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo dártelo, hay muchos otros que podrían gustarte-bajo la mirada, esperaba no tener que darle sus razones para tomar ese vestuario en particular, eso le daría mucha vergüenza.

—Con lo que sea que vista me veré mejor que tú, pero no es por eso, quiero una competencia justa, y como pareces no saberlo, te hablare de la maldición...

Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda, Yuuri no era muy afecto a ese tipo de temas.

— ¿Ma...maldición?

El rubio avanzo hacia él, con ese brillo malicioso en la mirada.

—Claro, siempre que Víctor usaba ese traje, todo cambiaba en él, iba más allá de su actuación en la pista, es como si se tratase de otra persona, alguien incluso peligroso-mientras hablaba Yurio pareció encontrar un vestuario que le gusto lo suficiente, se lo echó al hombro y se fue de allí.

Yuuri trago saliva, cierto que recordaba las presentaciones de su mentor, era un fan después de todo y las analizaba meticulosamente, las expresiones de Víctor eran algo muy difícil de olvidar, pero todo era parte de la rutina ¿cierto?; porque algo que vinculaba con tan buenos recuerdos, no podía estar mal, además Yurio siempre trataba de hacerlo dudar; pero de todas formas decidió llevar esas ropas oscuras a su habitación, tomando la precaución de tan solo contemplarlas.

Luego de un par de horas comprendió que su actitud era infantil y ridícula, la emoción tuvo más fuerza que su miedo y se probó aquellas ropas que abrazaban su cuerpo a la perfección. Se paró frente al espejo, arreglando su cabello para que luciera más acorde a lo que usaba, viendo como su reflejo le regresaba la imagen de sus labios curvados en una pícara sonrisa.

Se podría decir que toda su aura cambio de pronto, porque salió para cruzar por los pasillos que sabía menos concurridos hacia la habitación de Víctor. Al llegar deslizo la puerta escabulléndose con sutileza, avanzo como una pantera que ampara la oscuridad y se quedó viendo al ruso que parecía dormir tan profundamente, pero aquella visión le resultó insuficiente.

Víctor no desconocía el sabor de unos labios al haber tenido infinidad de amantes en el pasado, después de todo muchos buscaban su compañía, pero esos eran diferentes, tenían una burda suavidad que le creaban la necesidad de reclamar su aliento, haciendo que dejara su ensueño y abriera los ojos sin dar crédito a lo que veía.

— ¿Yuuri?

El ruso se incorporó un poco, estirando el brazo para intentar encender una lámpara, pero el menor le sujeto.

—Espera, deseo una competencia justa y no quiero que me veas usándolo, solo vine para que pudieras conocer mi Eros, al fin he comprendió lo que intentabas enseñarme, ahora se bien la forma en que solo yo puedo complacerte Víctor.

Algo estaba pasando con él, incluso el tono de su voz era distinto no había en ella nada de la inseguridad o timidez que le mostrara previamente, parecía un ser nuevo, dispuesto a todo, incluso a... ¿seducirlo?

—Yuuri, basta... ¿te sientes bien?, ¿acaso has bebido?

Como respuesta obtuvo una risilla coqueta, y de nuevo ese sabor contra sus labios, era evidente que sabía lo que hacía, y pronto sintió a su vez las frías piedras del vestuario contra la parte de su pecho que aquel kimono simple dejaba descubierto, parecía que la misma tela cedía como lo hacía él, pues terminó tendido sobre aquel suave futón, con el inquieto cuerpo de su aprendiz sobre sí.

—Entonces, ¿no aceptarás una negativa?

Se acercó tan seductor como era, convencido que si Yuri deseaba retractarse aquel sería el momento, pero contrario a eso, recibió por su parte un beso fogoso junto con una traviesa mordida en su labio inferior y le fue imposible seguir pensando con coherencia.

Para Yuuri un momento tan íntimo solo era un sueño, a pesar de haber tenido novias, siempre había sido muy retraído, pero con Víctor sus deseos eran diferentes, venían a su mente los momentos en que tocaba su cuerpo pensando en él, ya no se trataba de una fantasía con su héroe de infancia, sino la realidad de tener cerca un hombre tan interesante y atractivo, con un cuerpo cuyos músculos era una delicia recorrer, y esos labios parecían tener una voracidad que no terminaba de saciarse con los suyos, bajando por su barbilla, solo siendo frenado por el cuello de su vestuario.

—-mmm...eso no podría detenerte, ¿verdad?-aquello no representaba un obstáculo para quien conocía a la perfección cada detalle de aquel vestuario, pronto se escuchó el inconfundible sonido de la cremallera al abrirse, las piedras resonaron un poco mientras el vestuario terminaba en el suelo junto con las ropas de Víctor.

Ninguna tela podría igualar la piel de Yuuri, recorrerla con las yemas de sus dedos más que un vicio se le convertía en una obsesión, la voz de su aprendiz se deshacía en suspiros profundos, y sus manos parecían querer dibujarle sobre la piel de la misma forma. El calor se volvía más intenso con cada roce, con cada beso era mayor la necesidad de volver las caricias más atrevidas; Víctor pensaba tomarse su tiempo para hacerle disfrutar de la noche, pero no estaba entre los planes del japonés mostrarse tímido, así lo demostró cuando atrajo el rostro del mayor contra su entrepierna, ni siquiera tuvo que pedirlo, aquella lengua recorrió todo el largo de su miembro haciéndole temblar, antes de sujetarlo de la base con firmeza y deslizarlo con lentitud entre sus labios.

—...ah...Víctor—quizá todo había llegado demasiado lejos, lo sabía, pero no podía detenerse, mientras le hacia la felación, sus gemidos comenzaron a ser más sonoros, contrario a las reacciones que pensaba en él, no trataba de acallarlos, al contrario les dejaba mostrar la medida de su placer, con una forma picara y desvergonzada.

El moreno tiraba de sus cabellos con firmeza, haciéndole aumentar el ritmo, para llegar profundo a su garganta, Yuuri era un amante exigente, lo supo al sentir como tomaba su mano libre, lamiendo sus dedos, chupándolos hasta dejar sobre ellos una capa cristalina; menos mal que la oscuridad no le permitía verle, porque no habría logrado resistirse a hacerlo suyo en ese instante.

Su cuerpo había dado un respingo dejando salir un quejido extático al ser profanado por uno de sus dedos, el siguiente no se hizo esperar demasiado, y pronto luego de aquella incomodidad inicial, comenzó a incrementar el placer, el calor que solo podía saciar la lengua que buscaba llevarlo a la locura, no logro contenerse, termino entre aquella boca, sujetándole con fuerza para que no se apartara, un gesto malicioso que al ruso le pareció una delicia, pero lo fue más el beso en el que ambos pudieron compartir ese sabor salado.

—Yuuri...—le gustaba escuchar su nombre con aquel matiz en la voz, uno que tenía por seguro Víctor solía tenía en la intimidad, y deseaba tanto seguir escuchándolo, tenerlo por completo para sí, por ello sus labios buscaron esta vez su cuello-¿Qué haces?

—Dijiste en una entrevista que aquí estaba tu punto débil—el mayor sonrió, sin duda solía mentir tanto en esas ocasiones, era curioso que el usara esa respuesta, una de las pocas en las que había sido muy honesto.

—No lo hagas, si cruzas esa línea no me detendré.

Sintió el cálido aliento de Yuuri, sin duda para él también había sido suficiente, pero lo que escucho enseguida le erizo la piel.

—Perfecto—sentir esa mordida le hizo jadear ansioso, despertó en el cierto espíritu salvaje y retiro por completo esos dedos que no había dejado de mover en su interior, para recostarlo contra el lecho, acomodándose sobre su cuerpo, ya no podía mas, pero las caricias de Yuuri no hacían más que retarlo y esa risilla suya, tenía que acallarla de una vez por todas.

Comenzó a empujarse, con firmeza, sentía su cuerpo temblar, temía estarlo lastimando, pero el moreno se acercó a su oído para jadear ansioso, lamiéndolo con sensualidad y mordiendo el lóbulo tirando de él, incitándolo demasiado, y después de todo Víctor no estaba hecho de piedra, sus embestidas pronto tomaron un intenso vaivén, buscando golpear su próstata en ese punto que lo hiciera gemir entrecortadamente y una vez que lo consiguió, sintió como las caderas de su pareja se movían contra las suyas, pidiendo por mas, durante mucho rato el único lenguaje entre ellos fueron los gemidos, sus cuerpos danzaron juntos entre aquella pasión, dejando a su paso besos, arañazos y mordidas, el cuerpo de Yuuri se contorsiono en una deliciosa tensión mientras el suyo a su vez sentía la intensa llegada de su orgasmo, era la primera vez que le causaba tanto placer un amante.

Yuuri grito su nombre al venirse juntos, de una forma tan erótica que se sintió como envuelto en uno de sus más intensos sueños, pero los besos que le robaban el poco aliento que le quedaba, le hicieron volver a esa lujuriosa realidad.

—...amazing...

El moreno suspiro cuando sintió aquel miembro deslizarse fuera de su cuerpo, sujeto con firmeza al otro para hacer que rodaran sobre el futón y quedar a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo, el mayor parecía verle sin comprender.

—Ahora vas a seducirme, Víctor Nikiforov...tú mismo lo dijiste, mi cuerpo es muy resistente.

El sol apenas cruzaba a través de las cortinas de la habitación, pero lo suficiente para molestar a uno de sus habitantes, sobre todo cuando los rayos rebotaban contra aquellas piedras, por eso a Yuuri le gustaba más la oscuridad de su habitación, se giró en el futón y tuvo que contener un grito al ver al ruso que dormía a su lado, luego se incorporó para voltear a ver a todos lados, aquella no era su habitación, y el traje que había seleccionado estaba sobre el suelo junto con el kimono de Víctor.

No, aquello no podía ser más que producto de su imaginación, no había forma en que el...ni siquiera se atrevía a pensarlo, temeroso levanto la sabana para descubrir que el (y por lo poco que se atrevió a ver) su acompañante estaban desnudos, durmiendo en la misma cama. Sintió que el alma le bajaba a los pies y entonces recordó las palabras de Yurio, era cierto, había caído ante la maldición.

Víctor se removió un poco pero al cabo solo suspiro y siguió durmiendo, así que Yuuri aprovecho para levantarse, tomar su traje y salir de allí tan rápido y sigilosamente como le fuera posible, y luego de darse un baño a consciencia y ponerse ropa que cubriera todas las marcas que la noche de pasión le había dejado, paso el día tratando de pensar que hacer, si le hablaba de la maldición a Víctor, lo entendería, después de todo había pasado por lo mismo, no, imposible, sería ridícula una explicación así, pero era la única que existía.

-Yuuri, ¿estás aquí?-el escuchar su voz le hizo correr a esconderse debajo de la cama, desde allí lograba ver los pies de Víctor que paso a buscarlo a su habitación-¡Yuuri!

-¿Por qué haces tanto escándalo, anciano?-Podía ver ahora los llamativos zapatos de Yurio quien estaba recargado sobre la puerta.

-Estoy buscando a Yuuri, no lo he visto en toda la mañana, creo que le paso algo.

-Olvídalo, seguro sigue aterrado por el cuento que le invente ayer.

Víctor le hablo con severidad.

-Ya te he dicho que no lo molestes Yurio, seguro estuviste contándole alguna historia de terror ¿no es verdad?

El rubio se encogió de hombros.

-No lo recuerdo, además no es mi culpa que ese cerdo sea un cobarde, anda mejor vamos a practicar, quizá ya está en la pista.

Mientras se alejaban, Yuuri se sintió más tranquilo, después de todo la maldición había sido un invento de Yurio para molestarlo, ahora podría usar ese vestuario que tanto le gustaba, entonces cayó en la cuenta, eso significaba que había hecho todo por su propia voluntad, ahora sí que no podría volver a ver a Víctor a la cara, en definitiva no saldría de debajo de aquella cama nunca más.

Fin


End file.
